Fleeting
by KuroGalaxy14
Summary: Life is fleeting. When Gingka's father falls sick from a mysterious disease, Madoka and Zero go to the hospital to comfort the distraught Gingka. Slightly GinMado and Gingka/Zero friendship. Rated T for character death.


**Yay for new oneshots. Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Netflix is very distracting and I have watched an entire show and then the first arc of a second show over the past few weeks. But as of right now I have the next chapter of Stormflight: Origins about 2/3 of the way done and I will be posting it this weekend. If I can get a second chapter done there will be a double update. Until then, enjoy this little thing that I have done. If you dare.**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Gingka lately?" Zero asked one day as he and his friends were sitting at the counter of Bull Burger, eating lunch.

"I haven't." Ren said. "Come to think of it, it's been weeks since I've seen him."

"He might have gone off to train?" Maru suggested.

"He didn't." Benkei said.

"Do you know where he is?" Zero asked.

Benkei sighed. "He's at the hospital…"

"What?!" Zero nearly spit out his drink in shock. "Is he alright?!"

"Physically, yes. He's been staying with someone." Benkei said. "But it's the Tokyo hospital, not the one here."

The younger bladers looked concerned. "Why didn't we hear about this?"

"It's been kept sort of under the radar from everyone so that there aren't news reporters trying to pry while Gingka just needs the time without anyone else." Benkei sighed. "So don't tell anyone. This stays among you guys, me, Madoka, and Tsubasa. Nobody else knows."

"What happened, exactly?" Zero asked, sipping his drink slowly, a serious look coming over his young face.

Benkei sighed. "Gingka's father is in the hospital… He got very sick all of a sudden. They can't find the cause, but Gingka's been with him the whole time. The doctors say that Gingka's father may not make it past this week."

"That's horrible…" Maru said softly, looking down.

"Can't we help Gingka somehow?" Ren asked.

"I'm afraid not… There's nothing we can really do." Benkei sighed. "Madoka's the only one who's seen him at all these past couple of weeks, and that's only because she's taken off time from running the B-Pit to go check up on him."

"Can't we go do the same thing?" Maru asked.

Benkei sighed. "I don't know. I don't even know which hospital his father is at. All I know is that Gingka will not be leaving his father's side either until he gets better or until he dies. It will be a while until we see him again. We can only pray that his father will recover. Gingka lost his father once, and was lucky enough that time to get him back. It'd devastate him to lose his father for real. It did before, when he thought that his father was dead even though he wasn't really in the end."

Zero finished his burger and silently slipped out with nobody noticing. He shoved his hands in his pockets and quickly strode off, staring at the ground. Concern filled his mind for the redhead. He couldn't imagine Gingka being anything other than happy and upbeat. He had never seen the redhead in any other mood, save for when they were escaping the DNA. Joy and determination. That was the Gingka that Zero knew. From what Benkei had said, that was not how Gingka was currently doing. Zero knew at least partially how it felt to lost a family member who was that close. He had lost his grandfather merely a year prior to coming to Metal Bey City. If Gingka were feeling anything how Zero had felt then…

Zero found himself automatically walking towards the B-Pit. He may not be that close to Gingka, not nearly as close as Madoka or Benkei, but he looked up to the redhead, perhaps more than anyone else really knew. He only hoped that Madoka would let him accompany her to see the redhead. Perhaps he could do more than Madoka could, as the brunette was practically tied to her shop most of the time. Zero sighed heavily as he reached the B-Pit. He smiled up at the familiar glass doors before stepping inside.

"Oh hello Zero. Can I help you?" Madoka put on a smile that Zero, with his new knowledge, could tell was fake.

"Benkei told me about Gingka's dad…" Zero said quietly as he approached. "I want to help, but… I don't know how… I just want to see him."

"I understand.." Madoka said with a sad smile. "I was going to see him again tonight… He hasn't been sleeping much. He's afraid that if he falls asleep for even an instant his dad will slip away and he'll miss those last moments..."

Zero looked sad at this. "I… I see… Can I come with you?"

"I guess, but… Don't tell anyone else. We don't want a ton of people there. Gingka's just trying to spend what may be the last few days he'll ever have with his dad and we don't want to interrupt that."

Zero nodded. "I understand. Just let me know what time we leave."

"Seven o'clock. I'll meet you outside the train station at six forty-five." Madoka said.

"Got it." Zero nodded. "I won't tell any of the others… Although they'll be a little upset."

Madoka chuckled under her breath. "Perhaps at other times they can go see him too. Right now though… He just needs to be with mostly his dad."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in a bit then." Zero said.

Madoka nodded and smiled at him. "He'll probably be glad to see you, although he might try to hide his feelings. He does that. Go on and pack. I'll meet you at the train station."

Zero nodded and left, barely able to wait for the time when he'd be able to see Gingka. He wanted to make sure that his mentor, no, his friend, was okay.

* * *

Mere hours later, Zero managed to slip away from the watchful gaze of Benkei and the others. He ran away from the training area, grabbed his duffel bag, and darted to the train station as fast as his legs could carry him. He arrived merely two minutes before the time Madoka had named, then paused to wait for her. She came walking up right on time, dragging a small suitcase behind her.

"Let's go." She said solemnly, leading the way inside the train station. Within minutes, they were seated on the train and on their way to Tokyo.

Madoka stared out the window, worry filling her mind. She knew that Gingka had gotten little if any sleep over the past few weeks. As Ryo's condition worsened, so had the dark circles under Gingka's eyes. As the older redhead grew weaker, the younger gained more tear stains. Madoka could see all of these indicators. She knew that Gingka was not okay. He tried to hide it, but Madoka saw right through the facade every time. It was difficult, but underneath the brave, 'everything's okay' face, she could see the emotional anguish.

Madoka suddenly frowned, glancing at Zero, who was staring at Ifrit as he held the bey in his hands. How would the younger blader react? Zero had only ever seen Gingka when the redhead was his usual happy self. Madoka knew how much Zero had worried during the short time Gingka had been in the hospital after he had been freed from the DNA. But at that time, Gingka had still been his usual upbeat self, despite his constant whining about wanting to leave the hospital. How would Zero react to the current Gingka, one who was becoming more and more withdrawn with each day that passed? Only time would tell.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief once they finally reached Tokyo. Only a few more minutes and he could see Gingka, help the redhead in any way that he could. Zero suddenly realized just how tense he had been since learning of the redhead's whereabouts. He took a deep breath, trying to not focus on his worry. Only a few more minutes and he could see how Gingka was doing. Zero imagined himself walking into the hospital with Madoka. He could only imagine Gingka looking over, looking surprised to see him, then looking happy that he was there. Zero didn't know what he'd do. He figured he'd probably simply try to reassure Gingka. Not that he knew anything, but it didn't hurt to just be there for someone who had helped him so many times, right?

* * *

Soon enough, they reached the hospital.

"Zero.. When we get in there, just… Be careful, okay? He's not the Gingka you're familiar with right now. He's hurting. Badly." Madoka said.

Zero nodded solemnly, Madoka's words only making him more worried. For even Madoka to be this serious, it must be worse than Zero had imagined in his mind. Madoka began leading the way down the white halls. Zero felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach that refused to go away. He never had liked hospitals. Then again, who really did? As Madoka paused outside a doorway, Zero found himself biting his lip slightly out of nervousness. Perhaps he shouldn't have come. After all, this seemed to be a very private matter for Gingka, and Zero didn't know the redhead all that well. However, it was too late to turn back, as Madoka opened the door and motioned Zero inside silently before closing the door behind him.

Zero found himself barely able to move at the sight in front of him. He felt as if he were invading, and almost left, before deciding to stay anyway. He had come this far to help, and help was what he was going to do.

"Hey Gingka. I'm back." Madoka said softly, walking up behind the redhead, who was seated in a chair next to the bed of an older redhead who was pale and seemingly unconscious, the slow beeping of a heart monitor indicating that he was still alive, although his appearance seemed to contradict this.

"Okay…" Gingka's voice was barely audible, almost rasping, as if his throat were dry, which it probably were.

"Zero came with me, if that's okay." Madoka said, pulling up a couple more chairs on either side of Gingka and sitting down in one. Zero awkwardly sat in the other. Madoka placed a gentle hand on Gingka's shoulder, a gesture the redhead barely seemed to notice.

Zero looked at Gingka's eyes, his blue eyes widening in what was some sort of mixture of sorrow and near-horror at what he saw. The normal fire and happiness was gone. No trace of it remained. Instead, the golden-brown orbs held conflict, pain, sorrow, and an enormous amount of weariness. Zero could see the circles that indicated that Gingka hadn't slept in a very long time. He could see the slight glimmer of moisture down Gingka's cheeks-the redhead must have been crying when they arrived.

An awkward silence fell over the three, interrupted only by the quiet beeping of the heart monitor indicating that the fourth was still there with them. Madoka sat and rubbed Gingka's back in small circles, concern filling her turquoise eyes as she watched him. Gingka's brown-gloved hands were clasped around one of Ryo's limp ones.

Zero felt as if he should say something. The silence was almost too much to bear. Yet, at the same time, he felt as if this silence were somehow sacred. He barely dared to speak, yet the silence was beginning to gnaw away at him, making him feel extremely uneasy. How Gingka was able to just sit there, Zero didn't know.

"G-Gingka…?" Zero said at last, unable to keep silent any longer.

"Yes, Zero…?" Gingka said in a hollow tone. Madoka's face gained even more sympathy.

"I… Are you…" Zero sighed. "Nevermind… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… Go ahead." Gingka said, not taking his eyes off his father's face for even an instant.

"Are… you okay…?" Zero asked slowly, feeling as if he had violated some unspoken rule.

"M'fine…" Gingka muttered under his breath. Madoka gave a barely audible sigh.

"You… Don't seem fine." Zero said.

"I know." Gingka said simply with a heavy sigh.

"Why are you lying…?" Zero asked, then wished he hadn't as Gingka closed his eyes, a stray tear slipping past his guard.

"You.. Don't have to be okay all the time… You know… It's okay to not be okay…" Zero said, although part of his mind was yelling at him to shut up. But something within him couldn't keep the words back, so he continued speaking.

"I mean… Nobody's okay all of the time, right? It's not like we'll.. Be mad at you or something… We just want to help…" Zero stared down at his feet as he continued talking. "That is… If we even can help…" Zero fell silent, biting his lip and staring at his feet. Should he have remained silent? Surely Gingka already knew all of this and was still choosing to pretend to be alright, even though everyone knew that he wasn't. That much was plain from the sorrow in his eyes.

Zero's thoughts were interrupted as he felt the weight of a hand on his head. Surprised, he looked up, only to find that Gingka was looking at him with a faint smile crossing slightly dried lips.

"Thanks Zero… But you don't need to worry about it." Gingka said softly before removing his hand from the younger blader's head and placing it back over his father's pale hand. "It… Helps enough that you bothered to come… Even though I don't want anyone else to know about this…"

"Do they have any clue what's going on?" Madoka asked gently.

Gingka sighed heavily. "No… They don't… They're still running tests… But time's running short…"

All three jumped suddenly as a doctor burst through the door. Gingka turned around, one eyebrow raised at this sudden entrance. The doctor panted, trying to catch his breath.

"We know what's wrong." He said.

"Can it be cured…?" Gingka asked hesitantly.

"Thankfully, yes, but we will need to operate immediately if we are to save him." The doctor said.

Gingka nodded. "Do it." He said firmly. Madoka and Zero exchanged a happier look as a spark of hope ignited in Gingka's eyes.

"We will be ready soon." The doctor said, running off again. Gingka turned back to his father, a slight smile crossing his lips once more.

"Hang in there dad… Just a bit longer and it'll all be okay.." Gingka said softly, reaching up with one hand and caressing his father's cheek. The younger redhead's eyes widened as his father groaned weakly.

"Dad…?" Gingka said softly as Ryo's eyes twitched and opened. Madoka and Zero looked surprised. Gingka stood, his eyes wide and beginning to gleam once more with the hope that his father would make it after all.

"G… Gi...ngka…?"

"You're gonna be okay dad…" Gingka smiled shakily, gripping Ryo's hand. "They found out what's wrong… They're gonna fix it… You're gonna be okay." The redhead choked back sobs as the tears escaped. Madoka and Zero both put their hands on Gingka's shoulders, smiling at him. Ryo smiled sadly and began to reach up to brush away the tears.

"My boy…" He whispered weakly, his hand only making it halfway to Gingka's face before he groaned weakly, his hand falling back to his side as his eyes rolled back in his head. Gingka froze, tensing. Madoka bit her lip. Ryo shuddered… Then became completely still.

"No…" Gingka whispered in horror, unintentionally falling to his knees, his body trembling as the heart monitor flatlined. Zero and Madoka's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't go… Please… Don't go…" Gingka whispered before burying his face in his hands and breaking down sobbing. Instinctively, Madoka knelt next to him and gently but swiftly pulled him into her arms, tears running down her face as well as she comforted the redhead as best she could. Zero stood motionless, just staring as Gingka sobbed hysterically into Madoka's shoulder.

"Zero… Go find that doctor and tell him… There may still be a chance…" Madoka said shakily. Zero nodded and ran off as quickly as he could. Soon enough, he returned with the doctor, who began trying to revive Ryo. Madoka watched nervously, biting her lip as she continued stroking Gingka's back. After a few tries, the doctor stepped back with a sigh and shook his head.

"I'm sorry… There's nothing I can do… He's gone... We were too late in figuring out the cause… I'm sorry…" The doctor said before leaving the room.

Madoka sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Gingka…"

"S-so close… He could have lived…" Gingka sobbed.

Zero came around and hugged Gingka as well, not knowing what to say any more. The three simply sat there, two comforting the distraught one between them.

"He could have lived…" Was all Gingka could say.

* * *

 **FEELS. I love me some feels. You are welcome. The prompt I wrote this from is below. I will be updating Stormflight: Origins tomorrow as long as I don't get trapped in a cycle of procrastination again.**

Imagine a close family member of Person A is in the hospital in critical condition, and A has been very stressed out about it to the point where they are losing sleep. After hearing that the family member might not make it, A almost loses it. Person B, highly concerned for A's well being, stays over with A to make sure they stay okay.


End file.
